Agents of Hellsing
by CrazedSkeleton
Summary: The 11th incarnation and his companion encounter the vampire assailent Alucard, and are pulled into a supernatural battlefield. Two sides must unite to stop a great threat from the conquest of Europe.
1. Encounter with the Devil

London. Busy as ever. Car horns blaring, people yelling, bottles breaking it didn't matter. They all just pooled together into one loud torrent of unwavering noise. Thankfully, this cover of sound prevented anyone from hearing two men beating each other senseless in an alleyway.  
These two men were both hero and monster depending on what side of the English Channel you lived on.

Alucard of Hellsing

Alexander Anderson of Iscariot XIII

Both were here to kill a freak that had appeared in the suburbs, but ultimately they had hoped to encounter one another. Anderson had gone especially out of his way. It had become their goal to ultimately slay their mortal enemy.

"I will kill you this time vampire!" Anderson screamed. Alucard cackled and swiped at him.

"I'll take my time tearing you apart...JUDAS PRIEST!"

Anderson drew another bayonet and drove it into the ground just inches from Alucard's foot. With it firmly in place he swung around and kicked the vampire in the chest. Before Alucard could look up, four blades struck him in his limbs, pinning him against the wall. Anderson tore his blade from cement. In a pair of quick slashes he split Alucard in two right down his stomach in an x pattern. Anderson watched the Nosfuratu's torso fall to the left, but not dead, not even close. The disembodied thing still managed to dig it's split arms into it's coat, drawing two pistols. The guns each delivered one round into Andersons chest.  
The first casaul shot impacted with low effect, but the jackal's shot was oridginally designed to take the priest's life. It struck with a force that his regenerator abillities couldn't protect him from. Anderson went flying back by the explosive round's impact and landed on a garbage can.  
Anderson knew that he had taken a direct hit, and retreat would be the only viable option. He sped off down the alley cursing the damned freak. He sould hardly see the empty street ahead of him. His body had lost at least a couple of lieters of blood.

"Whoa! Are you alright!" A voice yelled.

Anderson looked up to see a young Scottish woman and a fez wearing man running towards him.

A few minutes earlier.

"Doctor?" Amilia pond or Amy as she known asked stepping out of the TARDIS.

"Yes Amy?"

"Why are we here?"

"That is a hard one. There are reasons in the universe that even I can't explain, but let's start with the theory of-"

"No I mean here in London! We could be out there on some distant planet and yet you want to take a look in this run down place."

"Oh yes."

The doctor stepped out of his machine and shut the door. Before answering his companion.

"Because of this." The doctor drew his wallet and displayed the psychic paper. On it was a display of bloody reds and blacks that danced around. But most disturbing was the demonic eyes that were blinking in random places.

"Notice the letters at the top." The doctor tapped his finger on the edge.

It was too blurry to read out. But Amy could see the word "bird" appear.  
The doctor explained that while he was in Cardiff to refuel he had seen these images appearing on the paper. Some sort of exponentially powerful psychic energy. Possibly alien. The signal was so strong that he actually had managed to get a fix on it. The epicenter of the signal was actually very close to the landing point.

"So what do you think it could be?"

"Not human. Or at least a regular human, but beyond that the cascade is as far as your guess."

The travelers discussed the writing on the paper trying to guess what it actually said. They had joked about it being a very angry bird watcher or maybe someone in the poultry business.  
Then it began, multiple gunshots went off behind a derelict building only a couple hundred meters from where the doctor and Amy were standing. Without a moment to lose they ran as fast as they could to see what the commotion was about. They had nearly reached the sight of the fighting when Anderson stumbled out of the alley clutching his chest. Blood had drenched his coat. His regenerator allowed some of the skin to rejuvenate and made the wound look less fatal than it should have been.

"Whoa! Are you alright!" Amy yelled running over to the priest who kneeled, panting heavily.

She grabbed his shoulder and heaved him up.

"Urgh. Ehehe, god bless ye for helping this poor lamb up." Anderson smiled.

The doctor ran to look at the wound, but quickly noticed the long blade the man carried.

"I don't know many priests that carry bayonets around." He said opening Anderson's coat.

"Ah well, ya see..." Anderson was about to make some sort of excuse when he saw a familiar red coat materialize in front of him. He didn't have the strength to fight, but instead muttered: "Damn you beast."  
Amy hadn't noticed the thing ahead of them until she saw the priest glaring at it.

"Doctor!"

Too late. The jackal had already been aimed, Alucard had only waited to so see the look on the Judists face as he put a 13mm bullet right in his neck. Then another. Then another.

Anderson gritted his teeth and cursed Alucard the deepest pit of hellfire that existed. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell to his knees and in a spray of blood, landed on the ground.  
Time paused for a second as Alucard watched the bodily fluids flow across the pavement and drip into little cracks. The first thing to break the silence was Alucard's snickering. His maniacal laugh followed. His teeth shown in the street lights, his tongue stuck out of his maw in a most disturbing fashion. Victory was cause for celebration! The man who had driven hellsing to it's knees had been broken!

"You enjoy murder."

That one statement killed the mood for Alucard. He stopped grinning and replaced it with a frown of anger. Through his sunglasses he saw a man. No. Not a man, he was closer to monster. It didn't matter how human he looked, he was just like Alucard, a beast in a man's clothes.

"Oh? I didn't know a monster could "murder"."

The man stared down Alucard. They were equally perplexed in guessing what the other was.

"Are you of this world?"

"Worlds? Such petty things do not concern me. We exist beyond the reign of gods and devils. Man is the only thing that affects this world."

"I've met plenty of gods and devils who would disagree."

Alucard sneered.

"Oh? And what are you then? One of them, or one of us."

"I couldn't reply without knowing what either of you are."

"I'd pray yer not one of those freaks." Came a voice that startled them all.

Alucard stepped back. "Impossible."

"That it isn't vampire." Came the voice of the priest. Who bolted upright and threw a barrage of blessed blades at Alucard.

"With each encounter we get better freak, not worse. Yer ah problem freak. I'm 'ere to correct ya!"

Three of blades did impale a shocked Alucard.

"I'd finish ye, but Maxwell has bigger things. So long my lady." He bowed to Amy, then shot off into the alleyway he had just ran from leaving three very stunned brits.

"B...but...but he had." She stuttered.

"That was interesting." The doctor said, eye's trailing Andersons bloody coat as he disappeared.

His attention returned to the other apparently immortal being who was removing the blades from his chest. He obviously was not pleased, but at the same time he was looking forward to ripping the man's heart from his rib cage.  
While Alucard was thinking up different way to deconstruct Anderson with his claws, the doctor was studying every feature on the vampire's face.

"Now then, I believe it's time for introductions. I am the doctor and this Amy." He said pointing at the redhead who was still trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Doctor? Now that is a name that I know. My master and Torchwood have had to work together before. You may refer to me as Alucard."

Alucard tossed aside the collection of holy weapons that had been embedded in his chest and aproached the Doctor. Amy turned to the alleyway again and grabbed a fragment of splintered wood. She stepped forward and held it above her head.

"Amy, what on earth are you doing?"

"The priest called him a vampire, and I don't really trust people who shoot others and pull swords out their chests!" She replied making threatening motions with her hands.

Alucard threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"AHAHAHA! You have a brave little companion! She would make a good draculina!" He paused for more laughter, then added, "I think my master would be very pleased to meet both of you!"


	2. Voyage with monsters

Alucard surveyed the time machine with great interest. The doctor always loved it when he brought new people to the TARDIS.

"Doctor, a word please." Amy said pulling him back.

"Why did you bring him here?" She said exasperated and annoyed.

"He said he wanted to take us to his master, how often do you get to solcialize with vampires!" The doctor sounded giddy.

"Also look at the paper!"

The doctor once again drew his wallet and displayed the psychic paper. The colors had come together to form long stripes. The eyes had been replaced with one massive eye. And now, the writing shown boldly:**_THE BIRD HERMES IS MY NAME  
EATING MY WING TO MAKE ME TAME_**

"This device is truly interesting. And you say it can freely move to any location?" Alucard said.

"More or less." The doctor answered walking to the control console.

There were many questions to ask. Amy felt uneasy around the vampire, and left the room so the two could talk. Alucard spoke first.

"I've yet to truly ascertain what you truly are _doctor._ You use your device at such leisure, is the capability to traverse the universe something that grows boring? No, humans always are amazed, but you, you have existed for longer than any being that exists on this world. Time and space have become your play toys."

The doctor was taken aback by the immortal's remarks. It took him a moment to form a response.

"Are you saying that we are not so different?"

"We both have lived lives that bridge generations of mortals. And yet it seems to me that you still haven't come to terms with eternal existance." Alucard leaned against the TARDIS door.

The doctor changed his stance very quickly. He now stood with a grim expression and appeared in a whole new light. In a much darker tone, he told the vampire where they stood:"And what about you. You don't look a day over 500. You must have killed many people to have survived this long"

"Oh, good guess. I have one question, if you realized I was a killer creature from the beginning, why didn't you run?"

"Because Alucard is an anagram right? If it's spelled how I think it is. And I want to know who in London keeps vampiric agents locked up. Also, although are methods differ, I think we both are doing things only to protect human kind."

The No-life king looked over and grinned. Perhaps they really were alike in more ways than one. Both were superior beings who had guarded humanity for reasons that they themselves couldn't comprehend.


	3. They meet

It was raining early that morning. Seras Victoria had decided to sleep late and that had been rewarded with the hellsing butler silently entering her room, and slowly shaking her awake.

"Good morning , Sir Integra would like a word with you." Walter said pulling the covers off.

"Huuahhhhh. Morning Walter, I'll be right up." She yawned.

She quickly rolled out of bed and changed clothes. Her attire as usual was a brown uniform with a short skirt. She drowsily pushed open the door and proceeded upstairs. The steps creaked with each passing step, uttering a faint moan. Up two more flights of stairs and she had reached Integra's office.  
Seras hadn't even opened the door when she smelled the unmistakable scent of cigars. Entering the the room, she saw Integra sitting at her desk. She was busy talking on the phone. On the table sat a tray of biscuits and butter. It was only eleven in the morning but she had already poured herself some scotch.

"And you saw Anderson on the scene! What the hell were you thinking not calling me! I will call you back later, comb the area for any information on his whereabouts."

She slammed the phone back down and took another swig of her drink.

"Seras. Have a seat. This concerns Alucard."

"Master?"

"Yes. Around midnight last night, a freak appeared in the suburbs. It killed eight officers and wounded three more. Alucard went off to chase it. And apparently, so did Paladin Anderson. I don't know why he risked it to come to London, but he did. One of those two did kill the freak, but then they engaged each other. Both have disappeared and Alucard didn't check in."

"Sir Integra, do you want me to find him?"

"No. You need to guard the house. But, if you have any idea where to find him, tell me."

Seras just happened to glance outside when she saw a strange blue box sitting on the lawn.

"Sir, what is that box out there?"

"What box?"

The TARDIS materialized on the hellsing manor courtyard. The trio disembarked and began to trudge across the muddy terrace. Amillia reconized the mansion as one that had appeared on the news a couple of times. The doctor also had a strange feeling of familiarity. This place seemed to have been a major turning point in history. As they approached the front door, a group of sentries burst out with guns pointed at them. Seras and Integra were with them.

"Why do people always point things at me." The doctor sighed.

"Alucard. Your guests?"

"Indeed, this is the Doctor and Amillia Pond." The vampire said presenting them.

"This wouldn't be the same one that the goverment has listed as "wild card" on enemy files would it?"

"Quite."

The doctor walked over and extended his hand. Integra hesitantly took it and shook. Amy walked over to Seras and raised her hand as well.

"Hi, I'm Amy."

"I'm Seras, Nice to meet you."

She grinned a toothy smile, displaying her fangs. Amy's jaw dropped. She was one too!

"Uhhhhh. Your...teeth."

"What about them?" She replied innocently.


	4. Forming the plan

"Doctor, Hellsing has protected this country from the unholy for years. And currently, we are faced with a threat that appears to be something of your expertise."

Integra's stern look intimidated the whole room(except for Alucard of course).

"From what I understand, you deal with monsters that are of an...extratestrial nature. And we believe that a organization has obtained a device from an alien vehicle. The reason we are involved is that they also enploy ghouls, non-virgin humans that a vampire drinks from."

She handed the file to the doctor. He began reading it enthusiastically.

"Millenium, a secret Nazi organization? Do you know what this "Device" does?"

"It's more or less a death ray, salvaged from a pod that arrived here during the war. They might have other items, we're not sure."

The doctor continued reading the file. He noted the supposed effects of the death ray. It seemed almost like...no, impossible. The doctor dismissed it and proceeded to finish the document before handing it back.

"I see. It's lucky I arrived then."

"I would be perfectly capable to take out this thing." Alucard said stepping forward.

"See, that is the problem. The queen says she possesses experts on such weapons and that capturing the device should be our top priority." Integra said lighting another cigar up. "So what our organization needs to do is perform a heist. And burn down their facility. Alucard, your trip to Rio has been delayed. Doctor, will you assist us in getting this item?"

The doctor hesitated for a moment. Holding back and considering what would happen if Britan acquired said technology. Torchwood all over again. But it would be better than this hellish nightmare that was Millenium.

"Very well. Queen and country, all that fun stuff." The doctor sighed.

Just as the doctor finished up, Walter opened up the office and brought in the afternoon tea. Amy and Seras socialized while the "sirs" proceeded to discuss attack plans.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

A loud knock on the main door caused walter to nearly drop the silverware he was polishing.

"Bloody hell! Walter, go down there and tell whoever is knocking to come back later. Oh and tell him not to get into fisticuffs with the ruddy door!" Integra yelled.

Walter bowed and proceeded down stairs. What came next was a loud yelp from the butler. The team departed quickly as possible and went to the balcony to see what had happened.  
Walter lay on his back groaning. But ahead of him stood something that knocked everyone flat on their asses(Figuratively).  
A massive cloaked figure blocked the doorway. His silhouette was so gargantuan it almost prevented any light from leaking in. A silver crucifix dangled from his neck. His grey coat fluttered in the wind.  
Alucards eyes lit up, illuminated by the fire of blood lust. He flung himself over the balcony and landed on the tiled floor below with his pistols drawn.

"Afternoon. Tis a fine day wouldn't ya say." Remarked Iscariot's trump card, drawing his blades.


	5. The fight begins

(Finally another fight scene. Thanks for the follows, review if you get the time!  
Happy Halloween!)

Andersons foot falls sounded like a heavy percussion instrument.

"Walter! Get away from him you monster!" Seras yelled to him.

"Lass, I did not attack him. He opened the door and fell back when he saw me."

The priest knelt down and offered a hand to the butler. Walter kicked his hand away and rolled back, springing into an attack stance.

"I can't dirty the manor with blood of filth like you. So get out so I can feed my hound your flesh." Alucard mocked as he charged in.

Anderson swung his sword in a wide arc over his head. He came down with the force of three men. Alucard parried the bayonet strike with the bottom of the jackal. They locked metal and pulled close.

"I do wish to have yer head on me blade. But I'm here with an olive branch, Break it when ye like, but for now, those vampire making bastards need to feel the Almighty's wrath."

"Are you proposing a truce?"

"Until we purge the Reich from the face of the earth, our fight shall wait."

Alucard let up his attack and fell back. Integra and the rest had already made it downstairs and were ready to hear the Vaticans plan. Anderson tucked his blades in his tunic and approached the group.

"First off, the sentries will wake up and I tried not ta 'urt em. You heathens break so easily. Maxwell says that I am at yer disposal. Combat, reconnaissance, information, fer now I follow yer orders."

_Sentries? Blimey, a great way to start off a partnership. I don't think they intend to betray us mid game. So for now...yes, I'll use him to our advantage._

"Ah, lass, I'm pleased to see you again," Anderson said to Amy smiling.

Amy waved awkwardly.

Anderson approached Integra but was blocked by Walter. He calmly pushed him aside and handed a vatican report paper to Miss Hellsing.

"The Vatican has been closely observing this construction sight in southern China. A puppet company run by millenium has funded the project. Last night a cargo plane containing several large pieces of machinery, and ah load ah soldiers."

Integra flipped the paper over and studied the pictures stapled to it.

"Xeno tech." Integra muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing at all." She said folding the paper and slipping it into her coat. "Doctor. You and your companion will go with Alucard, Anderson, and Seras to Asia. Obtain the items and return. Alucard, orders remain the same, search and destroy!"

_Why am I last?_

The draculina thought to herself.

"Pip's men should be enough to guard the house. Now go, we don't know how long we have till they move."  
_

Amillia stretched once they reached the remote airport in Hunan. The town was extremely small and only covered a few miles. Known as Bangshung, the village was almost completely surrounded by mountains, making it a place that law enforcement almost completely ignored. The airport personnel consisted of two mechanics and about seven resident pilots. The pilots told Alucard and the doctor in broken english that at night there was a bar run by ex-soldiers that fled there to avoid the worst of Vietnam war and still were labeled MIA. A hotspot for local gossip.

Town was busier than you would imagine. At least a dozen vendors lined each street providing different wares. Some sold fruits and grains, or blankets and cloth. Others sold  
AK-47s, ammo, and even an RPG.  
Anderson decided to take a look around town for a place to lay low, and would meet up with the party at the bar later that night. The rest of the group desired to take a look at the supposed location that Millenium was working at. It was a long hike to the mountainside, so Amy bought some clothes to fit the occasion. She chose a long mandarin coat and a rice hat, along with some boots for hiking. On the way to the mountain, they passed through a part of town that according to the clothing vendor had been lit on fire by a lightning strike. It took out almost a third of the towns original size. By the time they found the trail, the sun had begun to sink and cast a orange glow over the landscape. The forest path that Iscariot had found was heavily overgrown. It was hidden extremely well, but had been left un-managed for years.  
The doctor began move away the foliage and enter, but Alucard stuck his arm out preventing him from moving forward.

"What-"

Alucard hushed them. Then, a sound so faint that only the Nosfuratu could hear alerted him to an enemy presence.

"Get back!" He yelled as a shadowy monster lurched from the trees and impaled him with a machete.

The sword went through his stomach and was wrenched out to deliver another blow.  
It never came.  
Alucard closed his hands on the oppents head, and in a burst of Vampiric strength, ripped the whole head in half. He kicked the body away and made a statement about losing his head.  
Out of the trees came six more assailents, each armed with a handgun and knife. The quickdraw was lightning quick. Before three of the targets even attempted pulling the trigger, Alucard had fired into their chests and destroyed the hearts. They turned to dust instantly.

"So. More insta-freaks. Cannon fodder!"

A handful of shots rang out, punching holes in the no life king. They received only a disapproving grunt before being sent to hell. reinforcements arrived as the last freak disintegrated. Now three men armed with submachine guns and a dozen assorted sword wielding nightmares attacked.

"I grow bored. Police girl, protect our doctor and his friend."

Seras drew the walther PPK she had hidden in her back pocket, and blasted away one gunman. The other two began to barrage her with a maelstrom of bullets. Luckly they aimed at only the police girl, who dogged them with ease. The protectees were ordered by Seras to abandon their protectors and flee. Both charged into the jungle hoping that they could hide from the pursuing monsters. Amy screamed as she was grabbed from behind by a new vampire and lifted into the air.

"Amy!" The doctor yelled. Hearing this, the vampire drew his pistol and blasted a thirty caliber bullet right through his left shoulder.

Amy watched the doctor collapse into the foliage. She shrieked his name just as the vampire covered her mouth and darted away.

Amy! No!

The doctor's last thoughts before slipping into unconsciousness.

Seras had already slayed the two gunners when she heard Amy's shout. She quickly pursued the man who had taken her friend into the forest.

Alucard jammed his Jackal down a freaks throat and blew his digestive system right out his ass. Then took the nearest machete and sliced another monsters chest open. Another one felt the wrath of Alucards telepathic powers, and was flung 30ft in the air. He landed like a craked pinata for vultures. The last two had a gruesome end. Alucard tore out the spinal cord of one freak and wrapped it like a garrot around the neck of the other.  
A mountain of dust filled nazi suits and disemboweled ghouls coated the ground. With that, Alucard dusted his coat and proceeded into the jungle to find the bleeding doctor who was laying in a puddle of mud.

Seras had ran almost a kilometer when she came to a flat clearing. Standing proudly in the center was the vampire, holding Amy like a trophy by her neck.

"Ah. Zis girl vill make a fine pet for ze Doctor. And so shall you beast, vonce I domesicate you."

He dropped Amy and drew his saber. He stood his ground and prepared to fight.

"Zi am Kriegmeister Hans Vorgol! On guard!"

Seras raised her gun. No one touched her friend without blood payment. Her eyes had a turned a dark shade of crimson. Time to make some wurst out of this old freak.


	6. Battle one:Success!

Seras and the vampire Hans. Both high ranking undead, and hans had the firepower advantage with his dual Lugers and steel saber. Seras had three spare clips for her Walther, but had already drained her current one. She ejected her empty ammo and slid in another six shots. Bloodlust had begun to overtake her. She grinned a vicious smile as instinct took priority over reason. A wind blew through the tropical forest and delivered a harsh cold reserved for the dead of night. The sky's color grew darker, and soon all the light in the world shifted past the horizon.  
Bang. The first shot went off, and the fight began.

Alucard had carried the doctor back to the outskirts of the village and had taken refuge in a partially burned hut. Alucard had propped him up against a wall, then taken a seat and waited. Nightfall was a pleasing sight.  
Around twenty minutes later, the doctor began to stir. He moaned as his body registered the shot in his shoulder.

"Good evening." Alucard said lazily.

"Amy...where-"

"The police girl went after her. She has been fighting rather well."

"Why _'cough' _aren't you with her!"

"The police girl will protect herself and your companion. There is no need to waste time on prey that cannot return a punch."

The doctor regretted not using the TARDIS, but he wasn't sure he really wanted the priest to learn of it. The less who knew, the better.

"Get yourself cleaned up. It's almost time for the bar to open."

"_Hmph_. Can't even put up a vittle vit more of a fight? Zey overestimated how dangerous you really are girl."

Seras gritted her teeth in anger. She had already reached her final clip and not landed a single shot. While Hans had fell back into the shadowy jungle surrounding the clearing. He poked out only to fire a couple rounds at the general location. The freak was still carrying a dazed Amy over his shoulder as well, blocking any shot to his upper left torso. But that left only one hand free to fight with.

Hunt like a vampire.

Her master's voice rattled in her head. She could see past the darkness, but the trees around her were so dense. A rustle in the leaves wasn't enough to go on. If she could lewar him out for just enough of a moment, she could shoot his legs and impare his movement. How though? A thought occurred, and it might work better than anything else.

"You fight like a bloody coward. Are you afraid of me?"

"Afraid? AHAHAHA! Of you? You zeem to forget that not a single bullet has even touched me!"

"Oh so impressive. If you really want to prove yourself take that sword and stab me dead!"

She threw down her pistol and stood her ground with her fists raised.  
Hans realized that it would not be much of a story if he brought this girl down simply by bullet. So he slowly stepped out of hiding and into the battlefield.

"Ready?" Seras asked.

"Certainly." He replied tossing Amy aside and drawing both his pistols!

"I couldn't risk hitting your head from out zere! Now I'll blast zat heart to hell and slice your pretty little face off! Such a prize will earn the respect of ze doctor. Maybe even ze major!" He aligned his pistols and uttered a fairwell quote:"Farwell Macheden!"

He had already begun pulling the trigger, when suddenly a half woken Amy rose from the ground and tackled him. He grunted and flung her aside, then turned back just soon enough to Seras's knuckles coming at him. Vampiric speed had it's advantages.  
**_WHAM!  
_**Her fist struck him like a piece of hydraulic machinery, dislodging his jaw and shattering this lower row of teeth. As he stumbled back trying to recover, he realized he had lost two very important things. The lugers had been wrenched out of his hand and were now being wielded by the grinning police girl. Seras then took her new toys and jammed the barrels into Hans's eyesockets. She made a feint growl as her fingers slid back on the trigger. Two simultaneous cracks echoed out, signaling the end to the battle.

Seras's eyes faded back to blue and she collapsed, exhausted by her ordeal. Amy crawled over next to her and they both stared into the sky.

"We should be getting back."


	7. The Otherworldly Tech

"This was bigger than I expected." The doctor muttered to Alucard.

From the outside the bar looked very humble, the two immortals noticed this when they walked by. But inside was extravagant for a building that had been entirely constructed from materials in the nearby forests. There were English paintings on the walls and the bar was constructed in a very western style. It even supported a dance floor that filled to the brim with almost the entire populace.  
Anderson was sitting at the end of the bar, no one dared to sit next to the hulking behemoth of a priest.

"Yer late." He said looking up at the two.

"There were complications." Alucard stood aside and displayed the doctors bandage.

Anderson grunted and went back to staring into space.

"So do they know we're 'ere?"

"Obviously. They sent a hit squad after us."

"Hmmm. Doctor are ye in good condition? And what of your friend?"

"He'll live. And the police girl is bringing Amillia Pond here." Alucard answered for him.

Just on que, the two very tired women came through the door, immediately receiving several dog whistles.

"Shut it. I don't want to have to kill someone again..." Seras growled.

"Have fun police girl?" Alucard said smirking.

Seras stayed silent, too tired to answer. They all sat back and waited for one of the staff to get to them. After a few minutes, they got the usual "what'll ya have" from a very unusual man. He was big, his accent American, but he appeared to be of Asian decent. His hair a messy black bundle of strands that fell down his face, obscuring one eye. He wore a tank top with an army logo in the bottom of his shirt.

Mike Miguire  
Special Forces  
Id:10390

He got an almost unanimous reply: "Water."  
He looked up curiously then fetched some of the cleaner glasses. All who had ordered quickly chugged the contents and enjoyed instant cool relief.

"Where are you people from?"

"All over." The doctor said.

"What could a group of finally dressed individuals like yourselves find here?"

"Sight seeing. One sight in particular, that construction sight a little ways out." The doctor was curious how much the towns people knew.

"Strangest damn mansion I've ever seen." He said leaning back and polishing a glass.

"Mansion?"

"That's what the men said. Wanted to see if anyone wanted to work with em."

_Work? Oh no. Does that mean that those ghouls were..._

Seras shuddered at the thought. Some of the assailants were definitely freak servants.

"And convey a message, stay the hell away from their land. trespassers dig an early grave going by is the gist of what he said."

Anderson looked over and decided to join in.

"You don't think it really ah house do ya?"

"Not in the slightest father." He said leaning over. "And i'm assuming you aren't just taking pictures for fun are you."

Alucard leaned forward.

"Do you know something?"

"Yea. Follow me into the back."

He waved them over to behind the bar. Down in between the floor boards was an almost unnoticeable wooden hatch. He pulled it open and dropped in. The group followed one by one into the cellar. It was dark and rather stuffy below. The walls were dirt and you could hear the dancers above.

"It aint paradise by a long shot. But it's where me and my buddies sleep it off." The officer said pointing to several cots lined up against the wall.

Mike pulled a duffle bag out from under his bed and threw it up on a fold out wooden table. He unzipped it and dug around for a black box he had hidden. He removed a handfull of old ammo casings and some playboy mags labled 1971.

"Aha!"

He pulled out a black box and handed it to the doctor, who curiously peaked inside. Laying within was a stack of photos that slid out onto his palm. His eyes grew wide as he looked at them.

"These are-"

"Uhuh. Taken by me. And wait till ya see the last one."

The first showed a STAL(Short Takeoff And Landing)plane landing in what was being called the "Courtyard".  
The second showed two men carrying a metal shell that had been obviously formed around a statue.  
An angel statue.  
The next couple showed them moving it and showing it to a tall blond man.  
The fourth showed a garrison of troops being unloaded. The fifth showed a panzer tank driving out of the back.  
The final one showed a large box, simply labeled:**DANGER-UNSTABLE ALIEN WEAPON**

"The death ray!" Amy said looking over the Doctor's shoulder.

She received glares from the rest of the group for saying what she thought out loud.

"Oh, so you do know what this is." The soldier crossed his arms and sat back on his cot.

ONE EXPLANATION LATER

"So...stolen alien lasers, statues that kill people, and nazi extremists. We aren't filming some B-movie action film are we?"

"I guarantee you can feel the special effects." Alucard grinned mischievously.

The group had silently agreed not to talk about the vampire part of things.

"Alright. Assuming this isn't some bullshit, I won't breathe a word about it. However, as an inactive soldier of the US military, it is my sworn duty to protect freedom and peace and crap. So if you need help on your little endeavor for the brits, call my boys out for battle."

Amy and Seras giggled a little bit at this.

"Alucard, we can't risk them studying that technology to the point where they can reproduce it. And if they can make _them _into what they are, then it would stand to reason that they can reverse engineer a life form like that angel and turn it against us." The doctor said sternly.

"I thought I'd say that because I didn't have the film, I didn't take pics of this, but they unloaded at least three more of those weeping things in metal containers." Mike said laying back.

"That's even worse! What if one get's loose! You want to stop this then you do it tomorrow morning, or it may already be to late."

Anderson nodded along with Alucard.  
The time to strike was approaching.


	8. The Raid Part 1

Dawn approached. The rise of a new day, a magnificent sight, but only visible to those who were not underground cleaning their weapons. The men had been offered the cellar as a place to prepare. Seras and Amy desided to stay up at the bar and get something to drink. They downed the liquid in sync and ordered two more.

"Seras can I ask you something?" Amy asked, twirling a stray hair.

"Sure!"

"What's it feel like? To be a vampire I mean."

Seras downed another glass of alcohol. She looked over and with a sad look in her eyes said:"This drink, It tastes good, but it doesn't taste as good. Every time I look at food I lose my appetite. I see red and all I can think of is blood. I don't want to drink it actually. But I have to they say, or I'll die for real."

"Sounds like a hard life." Amy said rubbing Seras's back.

"But master acts like it's all so normal and easy. To take lives for yourself that is. I'm envious."

Seras was a bit surprised when she felt Amy clamp down on her in a tight hug.

"It's not a bad thing to try and prevent less death than necessary! Keep your head up, I'm sure it will get better as you learn! I'm still not used to the choices the Doctor makes."

Seras giggled a bit comparing the two guys. She imagined the doctor with Alucards attire and vice versa with Alucard wearing a bowtie and suspenders.

"Thanks Amy. I mean that a lot. I mean bloody hell, there's no one to talk to at the manor."

"What about Aler-Ala-Alucard ? That's right isn't it?" Seras nodded and Amy continued."I'm sure you will have plenty to talk about once he teaches you everything you need to know as a vampire. But right now, he freaks even me out."

"Damn right human. I ought to be strange to your eyes." Alucard teased, taking pleasure in making the two of them jump.

"When did you get here!" Amy yelled at him.

"A while ago." He looked over at her. "We're leaving in a few minutes. The doctor says you should follow me when we get up there."

"Like hell, I go where he goes."

"No stopping you is there?" He peered over his sunglasses.

"The doctor needs someone by him."

"We're going to need the doctor to act with no restraint. That means if you go with him, you cannot stop what he does. If he says burn it all;do not hesitate, and do not try to talk him out of it."

"How did you..."

"I can read your mind human. I can tell your intentions."

With that Alucard stood up and motioned for Seras to follow him. They both left the establishment without another word. Amy just sat back down and went into a rare meditative state.

"So your intel says that they haven't finished the perimeter wall?" Asked the doctor who was pointing at a map Mike had dug out.

"Aye. The lot of 'em ran out of materials to build with. There will be a supply truck that will come by about noon if it's on schedule and deliver cement to the builders."

"That gives us an oppertunity to stowaway in back. Alucard and Seras will cause a distraction on my mark."

"Which is?"

The doctor pulled out a small black box with a button on it.

"Seras has an identical one, it will ring when I press this and then Alucard said he would get Millenium's attention."

"Ehehehe, well is there's one thing the ruddy freaks can do, it's make noise." Anderson grinned.

The two men climbed out of the dark cellar, battle plan ready.

"Amy you should have gone with the others. You won't be much help on our end." The doctor said bluntly.

"Well, I'd rather have you by my side than him." She said jumping over and locking arms. He sighed, nothing to do about it at this point.

"Doctor we should be going, by the time we get there, the supply vehicle should already be unloading." Anderson urged.

"True. Let's go then."

Anderson had moved rather quickly, constantly having to allow the other two to catch up. He was dead on when it came to timing. The last sack was being hauled off as they arrived from their half hour run through inhospitable undergrowth.  
Anderson darted ahead of the doctor and Amy saying he would scout it out. His real intentions were however, to kill all the freaks before the doctor got there so he wouldn't have to deal with his non-violent approach.

_This man, this...doctor, he is a pacifist at heart. He will not fight until it necessary, but when he does unleash the warrior within, then death is the one friend he brings._

Maxwell's words bounced around in the Paladin's skull.

"I want to see this other side. Should be interesting." He muttered to himself, closing in on the freaks who were pouring the foundation mixture into the ground.

His blades shot out from his coat and were hurled at an insane speed at the three closest targets.

One through the eye.

One through the heart.

One through the forehead.

The bodies collapsed, and not a single scream was forced out by them. The other guards and workers didn't even notice an intruder until he weaved through them. Some tried to yell, but found quickly the their vocal cords had been slit. Blood rained from the slit throats bathing the vicinity in crimson.  
The priest was disappointed, he had already dispatched all the enemies at the site. All except for one who had charged at him with bayonet far inferior to Anderson's. He demonstrated said inferiority by locking metal and splintering the weaker blade. The holy weapon penetrated the freaks skull, turning him to soot.  
A light yelp from behind startled the paladin.  
He turned around to find the two people he had tried to evade standing right behind him.

"Why couldn't pick up the pace at a more convenient time eh?" He said, ripping one of his swords out of the ground.

He proceeded to the front of the truck and opened the driver side door. A handgun sprung out, in the hand of the still living driver. Anderson's head was jerked back by two bullets that sunk into his skull. He didn't need sight to slam is massive fist into the freaks skull, crushing it on impact and flinging it into the opposite window, breaking that as well. He reached in and grabbed the half conscious man, throwing him out and smashing him against a tree. The brutal finisher came from an arc swing from the larger of the bayonets, cleaving downwards and splitting him apart.

"Last of em. We'll take the truck and head to the motor pool."

Amy and the doctor just stood there. Amy looked sick and the doctor looked appalled.

"Have you no restraint!" The doctor yelled at him.

"Have you no respect for the dead? I put em in the ground, where the deceased should lay." The doctor gritted his teeth at the priests remark.

"These heathens sold their humanity for a dead order. I will not allow for the unholy to tread this earth. If you doctor want to spare lives, then take up a weapon."


	9. The Raid part 2

I have just purchased Hellsing 5-8 and I have to say, Hellsing may be one of the best if not the best modern anime. The dub was brilliant, and Seras sounds better than she did originally. Anyway, I like the frequent appearance of Anderson. He never get's enough screen time, with his epic highlander accent.  
The story is not dead, simply a little lack of inspiration as of late, more to come, and I hopefully get this finished.  
Also, I have a little idea for what's in store for our Crimson Vampire, but you'll see soon enough.  
Thanks for reading! And I really do appreciate reviews!

The priest sat at the wheel, with doctor sitting uncomfortably beside him.  
The priest bashed the dashboard in frustration. The starter was severed by a stray blade, and the damn thing wouldn't turn over.

"Erghh."

The doctor quickly withdrew his sonic screwdriver. The priest leaned back as it was placed to the key-hole. As if it magic, the engine sputtered to life.

"You are full ah surprises _doctor._"

The priest hit the gas slowly, allowing the truck to slowly accelerate. In the back Amy sat quietly.

They really don't care about killing. Seras did it. Aluacard lives it. Anderson thinks it's necessary. Anyone is a threat, and can be exterminated.

In brief flashes, she saw the battle Seras had with Vogol. The cruel smirk she carried was vibrant and ominous as the crescent moon above them that night.

"It looks as if the primary construct is underground." Anderson noted as he dove ever closer to the motor pool.

Indeed, it was a mansion ahead, but it obviously was just a ploy to hide the true intentions from spy satellites and photographers.

"Where do ya think they've taken the machines." He asked.

"Deeper, but I'd say directly under the mansion," the doctor replied,"look at the spire they've built on top, that is undoubtably an atmospheric conductor, designed to harvest electrical storms. Why though? What would be the point of harvesting natural lightning?"

"Maybe they have frankenstein in their collection also." Amy chimed in from in back, apparently showing that time to think had mended her sadness."

The ground turned to a dirt road, the men kept their heads down as a group of men marched outside.

"They've got UV gear." Anderson grunted, swerving right into a less occupied area.

"What, so that protects them from the sun then?"

"Aye."

"I didn't think about guards-"the doctor was about to add to his thought but then gave a sudden command to the driver,"Left! By the hanger under the trees, it looks like a lift!"

The truck twisted port and shot off into the garage sized box that was the vacant lift. The doctor jumped clumsily out and grabbed the closest piece of machinery; a hastily installed switch which he hoped was the lift controls.  
His urgency fueled by the fact that a squad of grenadiers were marching their way over, and if they saw them...  
Well let's just say he didn't want to become the first timelord/ghoul hybrid


End file.
